The Nightmare of It All
by natzuki-night
Summary: *ALL HUMAN!*Edward and Bella have always been friends but what happens when Bella goes missing? What will Edward do? Will he find her? Will she ever come back? And if she does come back will she be the same Bella he always knew? *better than the summary*
1. Chapter 1: Growing Up with Him

Isabella Swan

"Come down and play with Edward, Bella," my mom yelled from downstairs. I quickly put down my toy and ran downstairs to see Edward. I saw him standing there with his mom's hand on his shoulder. His beautiful bronze hair was messy and trying to hang in his eyes.

"Well, Renee I have to go run some errands. I will be back soon," Esme promises before she leaves to go to her car. I just look at Edward. We both go to my room to play with my toys. He didn't have a problem with them seeing as I was a total tomboy. We had been playing together since we could crawl.

My mom came up after about two hours and said it was time for Edward to go home. We hugged and he was off. I officially shut up for the night.

"Bella, why do you only talk to Edward?" My mom asked the same question after every play date we had.

"Because he understands, mommy," was always my answer and today was no exception. I went upstairs and started to draw pictures of Edward and me getting married.

~~__Ten Years Later__~~

"Ready, Bella?" Edward was the pitcher today and he always asked if I was ready before he threw the ball. I just nodded not wanting to ruin my concentration by talking. He threw a curve ball, and I hit it out across the road and into the yard of my neighbor. Everyone in the neighborhood knew that we were playing baseball and put up the window padding that we had taken around. Every house on the block had them up because Emmett hit pretty hard for a 14 year old.

I took off running and made a homerun before they even got the ball back in my yard. I just smiled and didn't rub it in that I had made a homerun and Alice hadn't even hit the ball. I saw that Rosalie was texting and guessed that she was talking to her sick brother, Jasper. They were fraternal twins but were really close. My dad was watching us out of the window and waiting for Carlisle to come down the road. They were going to watch the game.

Emmett had to go home so we finished the game and headed inside after the girls left. Edward just smiled at me and sat with Charlie. I headed upstairs to pick my outfit for school on Monday. Edward joined me halfway through my closet and saw what I was doing.

"I suggest the black skinny jeans with the turquoise top and the black converses." He always knew what looked best and I added his suggestion to the pile before realizing it was the best choice.

"Thanks. That would have taken me hours to look through and I probably would have never found this one." I just sat down on my bed after hanging all the other clothes back up in my closet. "So are you excited about going back after spring break?" He just laughed and looked at me.

"Happy about going back to a prison that I'm stuck in for eight hours at a time, five days a week? No, but going back to that with you there… Maybe." His smile was enough to make me smile and I always did.

He left with his dad Carlisle two hours later after the game. I didn't talk to Charlie and just went to my room. I picked up my guitar and started to play random songs. Charlie never complained about my guitar because I bought it with my own money but he did complain about me playing after 8:30 at night. I sighed and put it up just to go to bed.

~~__Monday Morning__~~

Carlisle picked me up and I sat in the front after Edward moved. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans with a black band shirt and bright colored converses. I giggled at his hot pink shoes.

"Did you get new ones? I haven't seen those before," I giggled causing him to smile. He automatically knew that I was talking about his shoes and nodded.

"I wanted to go a little brighter and decided pink was the best way." We both laughed but the rest of the car ride was silent. The day went by with Edward in all my classes and new assignments. We finally made it to lunch and went to sit at our table. Everyone avoided the table because we were considered the 'cool' kids and we claimed it. We both noticed how Alice wasn't at the table just as she comes running up.

"You guys!" She sat down and caught her breath. We all waited patiently for her to speak. "I had a vision. It was of us in high school and it was weird. You know how there is usually only one cool group?" We all nodded not really understanding but wanting to know the rest. "Well in this vision there were two cool groups. One was us and the other was a guy that looked like he was from the reservation." We all just stared at our strange friend. Emmett burst into a fit of laughs.

"I always knew that you would crack before me." We all turned to stare at him. He stopped laughing. "What did I do?" We all broke into laughter as he dropped ketchup on his white shirt. Yep… this was life with my friends.

~~__Three Years Later__~~

I rolled my eyes at Edward's fan club and waited for him to get back in the car. It didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon so I changed the radio station and started listening to my favorite 24/7 station. It never had any talk shows just music… and it was all of my favorite music. I smiled as I listened to "I don't live in a dream" by Jackie Greene. I started to sing along.

**I don't live in a dream  
I don't live in a dream  
I don't live inside  
A land forgotten  
I don't live in a dream  
No I, I don't live in a dream  
I don't live on the moon  
Drink martinis in the afternoon  
I don't pretend to make  
The world feel better  
I don't live on the moon  
No I, I don't live on the moon  
I live right here with you  
Walk the same as you do  
I don't believe  
That we're so different  
I live right here with you  
Yes I, I live right here with you**

Your twisted heart  
Is a cruel and wonderful thing  
It tears me apart  
Hanging on every string  
I don't live in a dream

I listened to the guitar solo until Edward got back in and changed the station to 97.3. I sighed and looked down at my phone. I was texting Natalie and she was answering.

_Lol… at least you don't have_

_To wear a uniform_

_I mean seriously if I didn't_

_Dance I wouldn't be going there_

_I'd kill to go to school with Edward_

I laughed and sent back:

_You don't know my Edward then_

She just sent back lol and told me that I would have to text her during second period because she had a test and would be bored. I literally laughed out loud and Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny over there? And who are you talking to anyways?" He had opened his new pack of cigs and was smoking his first of many for the long day.

"Oh, it's no one," He didn't really know Natalie and wouldn't understand. I just sighed as we got out of the car for our first day of our junior year.


	2. Chapter 2: Festivities

**I would like to thank the people that read the first chapter. Please read, enjoy and review. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Isabella Swan 

We had always gone to school together and always been friends. Edward used his charms on the ladies in the office every year to make it so we were in the same classes except this year I wanted to take art. Edward sucked at it. When he saw that it was on my schedule and he had weights, he looked like he was debating something. He could go to college on a full athletics scholarship if he stayed in shape and didn't get hurt but he wanted eighth period with me. I just giggled at his face.

"Just take your class, Edward. You are taking culinary arts in fifth period already for me. Don't torture yourself with art class." I had never encouraged us to have different classes before but we were going different ways in college. This could be like a little practice.

"But I wanted all my classes with you." He looked really upset but I just rolled my eyes.

"You skipped out on weights last year for me. Just take your class and we can talk after school." I knew that this wouldn't make him happy until he actually took the class so I just started walking to Chemistry. Edward quickly followed and started rambling about the girls in his fan club while he finished off another cigarette.

School went on normal. I started dating Jacob. He is the 'head cool kid' in the other 'cool' group just like Alice said. She was even right about the fact that he was from the reservation.

The first semester blew by. Next week was Christmas and I didn't have a present for Jacob or Edward. I would probably just give Jacob one of my paintings but Edward had 20 of those already. I needed to go to the mall with Edward and ask him what he would like and say it is for Jacob. He doesn't know him very well so I can lie and say they have the same tastes. It should work.

I was sitting on my couch watching a movie with Jacob when his phone went off. He looked at it and smiled apolitically at me. I just gave him a small nod saying it was fine and he answered the call.

"Hey, dad," he sounded nervous and I wondered if I was missing something.

"No, I'm over at Bella's place. Do I need to come back?" I heard the voice on the other end talk louder and faster. I still couldn't understand it but I knew his dad was getting upset, for some reason.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up and just looked down at me. "I have to go home. Sorry to ditch, but I'll text you later okay?" I just nodded as he got up and headed out.

I walked to the door and waved goodbye to Jacob. He must not have seen because he didn't wave back. I stood there for a few minutes and saw Edward coming down the road to my house. I should have known that he would come by. We have never been apart for more than 36 hours and I hadn't seen him since Friday. Seeing as it was Sunday, I should have expected a visit. He got out of his car and basically ran up the drive looking scared.

"Tanya wants me to come over tonight to meet her parents!" He started pacing once he got into my living room. I just smiled and thought of what her parents might be like. I mean she was total slut and she must have gotten it from one of them. "Can you help me pick an outfit?" Edward's question threw me off but pulled me out of my imagination.

"Of course I can help. But you have to help me with something tomorrow." He looked suspicious to my request.

"What is it that I would be helping with?" He looked weary and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Going to the mall and helping me find a present for Jacob." I saw him relax and sit down.

"I can do that. Now help me pick something to wear." I smiled as I sat down and started talking outfits he could wear. We eventually made it to his house to get him dressed. I did his hair and bothered him the whole time about how he is the only guy I know that owns a straightner.

He went to dinner at Tanya's and came back looking happy. He said that her parents loved him and were nothing like her. He explained in detail about the entire dinner. We laughed and eventually fell asleep on the couch in his room.

~~__Next Morning__~~

I woke up the next morning in Edward's bed. He was passed out on the couch and by the way the pillows were arranged I knew he must have woken up in the middle of the night and moved me to the bed. I smiled and crawled out of the bed and went over to his dresser. I grabbed one of his button –down shirts and went to the bathroom to change. He was sitting up awake looking at the bed when I walked out of his personal bathroom. I went and sat on the bed and he just got up and came to the bed too. He laid down next to me and pulled me onto his chest. I smiled and laid on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"You owe me today. I think the mall in Port Angeles will cover us." He just laughed at me.

"Okay and part of my paying you back will be that I will buy an outfit for you." I just looked up at him. He never wanted to buy me an outfit but I just smile and nodded. "When do you want to leave?"

"Well, both of us need showers and I need to stop by my house to get some clothes." He just nodded.

"So I will get ready and then go to your house so that you can get ready. Then we leave?" I nodded and got off of him. I headed downstairs after grabbing a pair of his sweatpants to go watch some TV.

He came down forty-five minutes later and caught me yelling at the TV because I thought Sponge-Bob was being stupid. It took us another five minutes to stop laughing and head out. When we finally got to my house it was already nine. I ran upstairs and got ready. I came down an hour later in black skinny jeans and a blood red halter top. He just stared at me and looked me up and down. He laughed when he saw the lime green converses that I was wearing. My collection of converses was almost as big as his.

We left and went to the mall. We walked around for about two and a half hours before we found the perfect present. Edward fell for the fact that Jacob liked the same stuff as him. Edward said that if Jacob liked playing the guitar as much Edward did then the perfect present for him was a new guitar. I ended up spending $3,000 on a new Gibson Hummingbird Pro. Edward said that if he had the money he would get one too.

I smiled and we started to leave the mall when I saw the perfect prom dress. I dragged Edward into the store and admired the beautiful gown. It was black and strapless with a silver design around the bust. Edward was patient and I tried it on. It fit perfectly and I looked great in it. The store said that they would have ten more in my size coming in in a month. We left the mall and went to get something to eat.

He dropped me off at my house and I took the guitar inside. We didn't see each other until Christmas which was Sunday. He laughed when I gave him the guitar and he saw the painting of it with a name tag for Jacob.

"You didn't think that I would spend 3,000 dollars on a guy that I have known for two months did you?" We both broke out laughing again.

We went back to school two weeks after New Year's. Fliers went out about the winter dance and how prom was moved up a month because of the venue. Edward just took two of every flier and ignored what people were saying. He decided that this weekend we needed to go shopping for the winter dance and prom. They were two weeks apart so we could just get the dresses at one time. Edward wanted my help with his tux and didn't want Tanya to see yet. I was glad to help and we picked the perfect one. He helped me get my prom dress and even paid the guy at the counter $20 to hold it until we were ready to leave.

He helped me pick my winter dance dress and carried it with his tux. We stopped by to pick up my prom dress and left. The entire back seat of his Volvo was taken up with the three outfits and the two boxes of shoes. The rest of the month went by and February came around. Jacob took me to the winter dance and we had a great time. Everyone loved my dress and no one had one like it. I hoped for the same outcome for my prom dress. The two weeks went by and the next thing I knew, it was Friday night before the prom.


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing the Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**To all of those that are reading this, there are some links on my home page. Three are picture (prom dress, winter dance dress, and gibson guitar) and the other is for the song in chapter 1. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella Swan

I was freaking out. Tomorrow was the night of prom! I was excited and scared and nervous all at the same time. Edward was supposed to be here in half an hour. He is staying the night and taking me to get my hair done tomorrow. He even volunteered to go to the nail salon. If I didn't know that he was straight, I would seriously question whether he was gay or not. I mean how many guys do you meet that own a straightner, know what Gucci is, and enjoy getting pedicures?! He just laughed every time I bring it up.

I had my music in my room turned up and was listening to my large collection of screamo/ rock and roll/ hip hop. I didn't hear Edward knock and didn't hear him come in. All of a sudden I was in the middle of jamming and my music stopped. I looked over to see Edward standing there with a questioning look on his face. I just giggled because only he and Charlie had seen me dancing like this before. He broke out laughing too.

"So are we going to spend the night doing this or are we going to watch a movie, order pizza and play cards?" He said this so casually that I just smirked.

"Movie, pizza and cards sounds good." I just walked past him and towards the living room downstairs. We got settled on the couch and put in "Homeward Bound". I always loved this movie and we seemed to watch it a lot. After the movie we ordered pizza and ate it (well Edward ate it while I took the pepperoni off of it). Edward took the cards from the drawer in the kitchen and brought them to the kitchen table. He grinned and I knew I should be afraid.

"How about we try strip poker?" He seemed to enjoy my expression when he asked this. I smiled and took the challenge.

"Sure." I dealt the cards and looked at mine. Edward won the first four rounds. I took off both socks, my jacket and t-shirt. He seemed to be upset that I had a tank top on under it all. I won the fifth round and he had to take off his shirt. I was glad that he was just wearing the shirt. We played a few more rounds and he ended up in his boxers. I was in my underwear and push-up bra.

"Last round. I don't think you want to walk around without a bra on and I don't want to walk around without boxers." I just giggled and nodded. He won and tossed me his shirt. "You don't have to take off your bra but you can't get dressed. The only thing you can wear is that shirt." I rolled my eyes and pulled the shirt over my head. I like the smell of it and would gladly wear it.

"I'm glad that I got to play strip poker with my best friend." I told the truth. He has always been my best friend, even after the crush stage. We were about to head upstairs with a bucket of ice cream and cheddar chex mix when we heard a knock at the door. I rushed to get it and opened it to find Jacob holding a bag of Oreos. I smiled and hugged him with a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here? It's eleven at night." He just smirked and gave me another kiss. I forgot about Edward and figured he walked upstairs. We made out for a good twenty minutes when Jacob started pulling at the shirt I was wearing. I pushed him off. "What are you doing Jacob?!" He just looked me up and down and glared at me.

"Trying to get you to sleep with me. You seem to want to keep you little cherry though." With that, he stormed out my still open door and slammed it shut. I trudged upstairs and laid in the bed. Edward guessed that was something was wrong and laid down on the floor. We both passed out quickly.

~~__Morning__~~

We both woke at the crack of dawn and went down for breakfast. I dumped out the melted ice cream and sat down with the eggs and bacon Charlie had left in the oven for us. Edward left at about ten and I headed straight to the nail salon. I got a mani and a pedi and left for the hair salon. I ended up with a half up due. The part that was still down was in ringlets and looked great. By the time I was done it was five. Jacob was supposed to pick me up at six. I had to get home and do my make-up and get dressed.

After I pulled up in the drive and ran inside. It would take half an hour to get my make-up perfect the way the stylist that I visited last week did and who knows how long to get into my dress.

~~__Two Hours Later__~~

Jacob was an hour late and the prom had already started. I sat on the kitchen floor next to the phone and ruined my make-up. I jumped when I heard the phone ring. I answered it with a shaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. I'm not picking you up tonight. I have been cheating and like her a whole lot more than you. Oh and by the way, it's over." The line went dead. I tried to breathe hearing the truth in his voice. I cried harder and harder and eventually passed out.

I woke up at about ten. I knew I needed to get away from the house. I stood up and headed to the door making sure that I had my phone. I didn't know where I was going when I walked out of the house. All I knew was that I had to get away, away from all of it. I couldn't say, I couldn't go back to where I picked up the phone. Why did he have to call? He could have just ditched me. I tripped over my four-inch heels and landed in a puddle. I pulled out my cell and called Natalie.

"Hello? Bella?" She sounded surprised. She knew that I had prom tonight and shouldn't be calling.

"Can you meet me at the diner? I need to talk." I knew I didn't sound the best.

"Yea, I'll be there in five." The line went dead. I started my short trek to the diner. I felt like someone was watching me but it didn't surprise me. How many teenage girls do you see walking down the road at about ten at night in a big puffy prom dress? Not many.

It took ten minutes to get to the diner and when I got there, I saw Natalie's Mercury Mountaineer sitting towards the end of the parking lot. I had to strain to see it because it was dark at that end of the parking lot but I knew it was hers.

I walked inside almost empty diner and quickly saw Natalie. She was dress in sweatpants covering the shorts on her dance practice uniform. When she saw me in my dress she jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened, Bella?" She looked genuinely worried.

"Jacob called me an hour after he was supposed to pick me up and told me he was cheating. He broke up with me on the night of prom." I broke out in tears once again. She just shook her head and held me in one of the booths while I cried. We stayed for a little and ordered a plate of fries and two milkshakes. Before we left I went from crying to laughing.

We walked out of the diner and started towards her car. We got just out of the light of the street light and someone pounced at us. He put a cloth to Natalie's mouth and she passed out. He put his hand over my mouth and dragged me to an SUV. He threw me in the back and went to get Natalie. When he came back and threw her in too I realized something. We were getting kidnapped. I knew that my life was changing the second he pulled onto the southbound highway.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing the Obvious

Sorry it took so long to post this but I was suffering from writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward Cullen

After I left Bella's, I called the limo company to check on my reservation for that night. My dad was paying for the limo, the corsage, my tux, and the private dinner in Port Angeles. He knew that tonight meant a lot to me and was even leaving town for the night. He made a reservation for a hotel in Seattle so that if I wanted to bring Tanya home I could. Mom wasn't too pleased with the idea and bought condoms. Even if I didn't use them all tonight, they would be gone before Monday.

After I confirmed with the limo company, I called Tanya. She was excited about tonight and had to get her hair and nails done. I got off the phone with her and went to Emmett's to play some video games.

~~__4 and a half hours later__~~

I left Emmett's after making a fool out of him in video games. It was now four and I was picking Tanya up at five. We would go to the dinner and be back in time for the prom which starts at six. It ends at midnight and then I bring her here. That was the plan at least.

I went and took a shower. I got dressed in my tux and did my hair. It looked a little messier tonight and I liked it. I looked out the window to see that the limo had pulled up outside the house. I smiled and grabbed my phone and headed outside.

The drive to Tanya's took about fifteen minutes and I got out to go knock on the door. Her mom opened the door and smiled at me. She went and got Tanya. Tanya came up in a pink dress that was tight around her chest and stomach and flared out a little. It looked great on her small figure. I eyed her up and down and smiled from ear to ear.

"Do I look okay? Because I want to look really nice next to you in that tux. I think that is the best I have ever seen you look." She always complimented me but I just pulled her in for a smile quick kiss.

"You look great." I slipped her corsage onto her wrist and kissed the top of her hand. Her mom insisted on pictures and we stuck around for about twenty minutes to do that. We walked out to the limo and got in. We had a make out session on the way to the restaurant and I chuckled when she had to redo her lipstick.

Throughout dinner we were both smiling like crazy. We laughed with each other and enjoyed a nice dinner. She looked gorgeous in the light of the room and we just looked at each other for a good half an hour. We left a nice tip and I paid the bill. The car ride back to Forks felt like a longer one than usual. I had this weird feeling that something was going on but just ignored it.

Tanya waited for the limo driver to open the door for her and me. We walked into the building and saw the cheesy decorations. We both laughed at them but walked over to the punch bowl. One of the teachers was standing behind the table and looking bored. I grabbed two glasses of punch and took Tanya to a table. We sat and talked for a little bit before we went and danced in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone was talking about how close the race for prom queen was going to be. Half of the school was rooting for Bella and the other half was rooting for Tanya. The race for prom king was the same way. It was Jacob against me. The school was half and half for us too. Jacob and I didn't care which one of us won and Bella didn't really care if she won either. Tanya on the other hand would love to win. She hasn't been popular long and doesn't see why some of us kind of don't want to go up there.

We still had a good hour before the king and queen were announced so Tanya and I just went back to the table. We joked about how senior year was next year and about how we totally saw the teacher guarding the punch spike it. We also talked about the serious stuff and came clean about what we thought of each other's friends. It felt good to just do this with Tanya sometimes. Before we knew it, the principal was going on stage to announce something. Everyone got quiet and waited for the big news.

"And the winner for prom queen is…."

~~__Two hours later__~~

After I watched Tanya go up to get her crown, the king was announced. It didn't surprise me that Jacob won because he was a senior and I was just a little junior. The thing that surprised me was when he didn't go up to the stage. I looked around and noticed that he wasn't there. I didn't see Bella either so I just guessed that they left early and were together. Since Jacob wasn't there to dance with Tanya, I got to dance with her. We were the only ones on the dance floor and I thought it was romantic.

We stayed for another hour before we left. Tanya couldn't stop smiling because she said that while we were on the dance floor, she realized that she loved me. I told her that I loved her too. I wasn't about to tell her that I wasn't exactly sure if I loved her or not. Recently after seeing Jacob with Bella, I had been feeling emotions towards her.

We were on our way to my house when my phone rang. I picked it up out of the console. The caller ID said it was Charlie. I knew better than to ignore his calls so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward. Bella isn't answering her phone so can you deliver a message to her?" He didn't sound nervous but he sounded a little annoyed.

"Sure, Charlie. What do you need me to tell her?" I played it cool and kept my eyes on the road while I was talking.

"Can you let her know that I was called out of town for an investigation in Seattle? I won't be home until Monday night."

"Of course I can tell her Charlie. I'll stop by tomorrow and check on her too."

"Thanks Edward. I can always count on you. Have a good night." The line went dead.

"Who was that, baby?" Tanya waited until I had closed the phone and put it down.

"Charlie, Bella's dad. He can't get a hold of her so I am supposed to tell her something later." She just smiled and held my hand.

~~__That Night__~~

We played karaoke and watched a movie. We stayed up until six just hanging out together. Neither of us had a desire to go further that night. We fed each other chocolate and shared cans of soda and bottles of water. She ended up changing into a pair of cheerleading shorts that Bella always left at my house and one of my t-shirts. I ended up in a pair of basketball shorts and shirtless. Some of the things I liked about Tanya were that she was real around me. She didn't diet and didn't fuss about weight all the time. She didn't care what we were doing as long as we were together. She didn't care about what she was wearing around me and she like almost everything about me. We were great together. We both passed out at about six thirty.

~~__Monday Morning__~~

When I had stopped by Bella's house on Sunday, she wasn't there. I just guessed that she was with Jacob and left a message on her phone. When Monday morning rolled around, I saw Jacob at school. I walked up to him looking casual but I had that weird feeling that I had had on Saturday night about something being wrong.

"Hey Jacob. Where's Bella?" I just wanted to know to check on her. I hadn't seen her since Saturday morning.

"Hell if I know. After I dump a girl, I don't keep up with her." He went back to ignoring me and talking to his friends.

"Wait, you dumped her? When?" I was getting angry and worried at the same time.

"At about seven o'clock Saturday night. Why do you care?" He was getting annoyed now.

"Cause I haven't seen her since Saturday morning and I'm worried." I walked off and noticed that her truck wasn't in the parking lot.

I went through school all day and didn't see her. Charlie called me when he got home and I told him what I knew. He told me that the case he was helping investigating was about a guy that had kidnapped 14 girls. I had this sick feeling that Bella had been kidnapped. I dropped the phone as I realized that it all fit.


	5. Chapter 5: Living Without Her

**Sorry that it is late! My internet was acting up and I couldn't get to load... Again sorry for the wait. I will be posting Chapter 6 sometime this week and then Chapter 7 this weekend to repay you for being late with this chapter. If I can get 25 total reviews than I will give you a chapter in Bella's POV about while she is kidnapped. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a nice review?! I accept them good or bad though.... constructive criticism it always a good thing. Read! Enjoy! Review!**

Chapter 5

Edward Cullen

It had been a week since Bella was announced missing. I had tried to go to school for a few days but couldn't torture myself anymore. I was going to be taught at home by my teachers. They would come by and teach my after school. This way I was researching into the case more than I could at school. Bella's friend Natalie, who I had met a few years ago, was missing too. Her SUV was found at the diner. The cops believe that is the where the girls were kidnapped.

I was killing myself over this. I hadn't realized just how close I was to Bella. The cops keep telling me that she is probably still alive and I can feel it in my heart that she is. I just wish I could find her. Some of the cops are giving up already and saying that she isn't in Washington. I am beginning to think along the same lines that they are but it bothers me that I can't figure this out. She is my best friend for crying out loud!!!! Tanya is bearing through it with me but I can see the pain it is causing her. I shouldn't make her stay here with me but I can't will myself to push her away. It is weird to be driving through town and see all the other people happy and know that I am the one suffering; not them. I just can't get over the fact that Bella is missing. I hope we find her alive.

~~__Two Weeks Later__~~

My therapist says I'm going through a stage of depression. I can't worry about that now though. How could I worry about myself when my Bella is out there and I don't know where? Nothing is happening. The cops think that the girls were taken to Texas. I have this sick feeling that they are wrong. I wake up in the middle of the night remembering memories of Bella and our trip to California last year. I keep asking myself why the memory in Cali came up. It hit me that they could be in Cali, not Texas. The cops would be here in a few hours and I could tell them my idea. The only drawback was that Cali was a big state.

I fell asleep and didn't wake up again until six. It was like that almost every night since we started searching for Bella. The cops were here when I woke up and I told the lead detective. She thinks that if they are in California they are probably in North Cali. I instantly started looking at maps of Northern California. I looked at the first major city and saw that it was Redding. That was my best guess right now. I told the detective what I thought. She agreed.

~~__Three Weeks Later__~~

We were pretty sure they were in Redding because I got a note. I could tell that it was Bella's handwriting but it bothered me. She was so close and I didn't know exactly where yet. It seemed like I knew more than she did seeing as the note read:

Hello Edward, I wish I could speak with you But I am forbidden. I don't know where I am but I am well. Natalie is stronger than I am. I am constantly talking about you but she is staying calm… almost withdrawn. I am worried and miss you greatly. Please find me... Bella

The last sentence almost seemed like a plea… It took all of my strength to not cry after I found it. I had realized over the last two months that I was in love with her.

Detective Dardar was searching and looking at the files of all the other girls this jerk has kidnapped. She is narrowing down the places of which he could be holding the girls. Our time is running out and everyone knows it. We haven't heard anything for about a week now. Some of the cops are throwing in the towel again. We are now down to 6 cops and 2 detectives.

I was worried sick and started looking through the abandoned buildings. It was hopeless. We were leaving tomorrow to go back to Forks to finish the search there. I have a feeling that if we leave, we will be further than before. I can't give up though.

~~__Two Days Later__~~

I have walked around the house all day. My mom was at the station doing everything she could to keep Charlie under control. I loved her for how much she cared. My dad was going to go to the station after work but I couldn't make myself go in. It hurt to think that she still wasn't back. Why her? Of all the girls in the area, why did he take her? I drove myself nuts with these questions. In order to calm down I have taken to sitting in the window sill and watching outside.

~~__Two Hours Later__~~

I had been sitting on the porch for an hour now with a glass of lemonade next to me. I wondered whether Bella was getting anything to drink.

I watched as a car pulled up in my driveway. I hadn't seen it anywhere, but then again, had I seen half of the cars that were coming by anymore? Bella has been gone for two months today. It broke my heart thinking that I might not see her again and that I couldn't help her. I had zoned out and hadn't noticed that a fiery red head was getting out of the car and walking towards me with a notebook.

"I'm not talking to the paparazzi if that is why you are here." That statement usually eliminated more than half of the people coming by but she continued walking towards me.

"I'm not paparazzi and I'm not police. I am a girl that may be able to help you though." She sounded like she was serious and I just looked at her questioningly.

"How do you think you could help? My best friend is missing and no one knows what is going on."

"That's where I come in. I know what is going on. The only thing I don't know is where it is going on." This surprised me.


	6. Chapter 6: More Information

**Sorry this chapter is so short.... I am suffering from a major case of Writers Block. I know it is a lame excuse but I is so true. I will post as soon as I can get a chapter finished. Please enjoy Chapter Six.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Edward Cullen

I just stared at the girl. Had I just heard her right?

"That's where I come in. I know what is going on. The only thing I don't know is where it's going on." This surprised me. "Are the police in your house?" She waited for an answer and when I shook my head she continued. "Can I come in to explain?" I just lead her inside and headed to the kitchen. I sat down at the island/bar in the middle of the kitchen. She sat next to me.

"What do you mean by you know what is going on?" I looked down as I shakily asked. I didn't know if I had the strength to get my hopes up and then find out it was a false trail again. She opened up the notebook that she was carrying.

"My name is Nicole Ward. My father is the one that kidnapped your friend." She paused for a moment to let me take that little piece of information in. "I talk to him once a week for 45 seconds at a time. He tells me a little bit. I wrote down everything he told me. I just want to let you know right now that your friend is alive. He won't kill her." She paused again.

"You are his daughter? Your father took my friend from me and you think you can sit in my kitchen like a welcome guest?!" I was getting angry and it didn't faze her.

"I am not happy with what my father has done but I am trying to help you. I can tell you things that the police would never find out. All I need to know is if you will let me tell you." She looked at me and waited patiently for my permission to continue.

"If I let you tell me, will you help me find her?" I went from angry to play dough in her hands in a matter of seconds. She nodded her consent. "Please continue."

"He isn't hurting them in any way. You have to understand that he isn't doing this to hurt them. He is doing this because he wants other parents to feel the same pain he did. I was kidnapped a year ago. I was 16 and still living with him. When they found me, the police took me from him thinking that he didn't have a control on me.

He has this plan for the girls. He kidnapped 16 of them for how old I was. Once they get to where he is taking them, he asks them questions. He asks what their name is, what their birthday is, what their favorite color is and what size clothes they wear. He then gets a little more personal. He asks what their favorite color is and if they are allergic to anything. He also asks if they were taking a long term medication. He wants to take care of these girls while they are with him. He feeds them things that they said they liked. He avoids what they are allergic to. He buys them clothes and plays music that he thinks they might like. All of the girls are in the same room but it is temperature controlled and has cots."

I just stared again. She knew more about this than any of the cops could figure out in two months. But why would she come forward to tell me now? She sighed and just looked at me.

"I want to help you because I believe that what my father is doing is wrong. I want to get these girls home because I know what it is like to be taken from what you know, what you love. I have spoken to someone that was close to all of the other girls except Natalie. You are the only one that would even let me explain. "

She looked like something was bothering her. I knew that I was in no condition to decide what to do know so I sighed and looked down at the table.

"What else do you know?" I had to ask this because everything she knew didn't help us really.

"I know that he is holding them in a big, high ceilinged building in Redding, California." This surprised me. I had a feeling she was there but she just narrowed the list of buildings from 516 to like 60. I nodded at her and got up. I got a glass of water and offered her one. She politely shook her head and waited for me to digest everything.

I knew that I needed to talk to detective Dardar about all of this. I was about to tell her that I needed to talk to the police when it ringed. She looked at her phone.

"It's my dad."


End file.
